Did You Miss Me?
by PaigePixie
Summary: Running to the airport, Bubbles was so excited. Boomer was finally coming home today. It had felt like forever since she had seen him!  Blues! BoomerxBubbles oneshot! :D


Eagerly, Bubbles walked down the street, trying her best to look as if she was walking normal. Mind you, that was hard when she had to step around each and every crack on the sidewalk, while trying to hurry herself without running.

She looked up from her jumping feet and saw the cross walk ahead. One more turn and she was only a few seconds away from her destination! And God, was she excited. She swerved her way through the many people around her and reached the corner of the block.

Worried momentarily about looking too happy, she stopped to take a deep breathe. She rearranged her bright and natural blonde pigtails, straightened out her grey-ish-light blue coat, and wiped away the water from the corner of her eyes caused by how cold the air was.

She was too excited.

She practically ran down the sidewalk and into the large airport. She looked over all of the thousands of people there and frowned. She couldn't see him!

Now disappointed, she walked around some, stopping at the small coffee place in the middle of the huge building. She sat alone and drank her somehow bitter coffee. How could coffee possibly be bitter being half sugar? She would never know.

* * *

><p>Grumbling at the annoying delay in his luggage, Boomer scanned the building for his bouncy girlfriend. And… he saw nothing. Plenty of blondes. With pigtails. All looking very happy and cheery. But none were his. How sad.<p>

"Shit." He growled. He dropped his carry on bag, and of course, everything had to fall out. He bent down and started picking each and everything back up, extremely unpleased now.

As he got off the ground, she caught his eye

_Finally_ he thought,

The closer he walked up to her, the more Boomer noticed the little pout on her face and how cute she looked.

His original idea was to just surprise her by giving her a kiss on her rosy cheek from behind her seat. But she stood up as he came up behind her, and that just made him have to leap at the opportunity.

A little fed up with just sitting alone, Bubbles pouted harder and decided to go sit somewhere else. As she stood up she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and warm air on her neck.

"Who the hell do you think you ar-" She screamed and kicked before she was cut off.

"I missed you, silly." Boomers grip tightened around her, before letting her go and smiling at her adorable face.

"Boomer! I missed you so much more!" She shouted in joy, as she clung to him, arms tied around his neck. "I thought you may have forgot that I was coming to meet you and you just took a taxi home! I hate taxis, you know. I've been waiting her forever!" She stopped talking and just smiled, ear to ear, at his expression. He looked too unprepared for her constant talking. She loved it. It seemed cute to her.

* * *

><p>Walking into their cold apartment, Bubbles immediately went to turn the heat on. She kicked off her boots and threw her coat to Boomer, who was at the door taking his stuff off.<p>

He lazily threw his luggage beside the doorway and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked over everything in it. Not much.

"When was the last time you went shopping, Bubbles?" He questioned, suspected he already knew her answer.

The pigtailed girl peeked out from the living room and walked up beside him. "Um, maybe about 2 weeks ago or something like that.." She said, jumping onto the counter beside the fridge.

"So, you mean the last time WE went shopping?" He closed the door and grinned at her innocent smile. She just nodded shyly and kicked her legs like a child. It was so damn cute.

Boomer held her hand and helped her get down from the counter. Just as Bubbles' feet touched the ground, Boomer pulled her into his hold, so that there was no space between them. She looked up at his face and wrapped her long, thin arms up around his neck.

"I _really _missed you, Boomer.." She whispered. A shiver went down his spine.

She had this mind boggling way of making her voice become intoxicating so quickly. Sliding one hand down to her perfect hip, he cupped her face with the other and teasingly brushed his lips against her soft, pink ones.

"Missed you too, _sugar._" He replied, feeling her smile. Wanting a real kiss, Bubbles moved her lips forward, but was still only teased as he pulled his away. "Impatient?" Boomer toyed, earning a glare. "Why don't we have something to eat first, love. I'm starving."

Bubbles sighed, an annoyed tone leaching onto her breath. "Fine. What do you want?" She asked, pulling herself from him and going over to the pantry.

"Hm.." Boomer held a hand to his face and pretended to think. "I'm not quite sure. Anything would work, really." He smiled as she closed the pantry door and glared at him.

"You know, that doesn't help. Besides, there's no food here. So I guess you'll have to starve." Bubbles her arms across her chest and looked at him, as if waiting for a smart comment back.

"Well…" he said, approaching her slowly. "I'll just have to eat…" He turned his head every which way, as if looking for something and stopped in front of her. "You. I will just have to eat you, dear Bubbles." His expression was serious, mocking her unpleased look.

"Sucks for you, because you can't do-" She tried to retaliate, but before she could bother to finish she found herself almost tackled and held captive in the other blonde's arms as she was dragged to another room.

He laid the kicking and fighting girl down on their bed as gently as he possibly could, which ended up with him just dropping her.

He climbed over top of her small body and pinned her arms above her head, so that she wouldn't wiggle nearly as much. His tan forehead pressed against her more pale skin as he watched her every single movement. He watched as she stopped moving so quickly. Her breathing seemed to stop momentarily and start up again, much more ragged. Her cheeks flushed the cutest pink, and her lips opened ever so slightly, as if begging to be kissed.

She looked so.. Perfect.

Even beyond that. Perfect could never describe how intensely beautiful this image of her was to him.

The sight would have made his mouth water if he hadn't any self control. Thankfully he did. Yet still, not enough. While he was stuck in a daze of her mere sight, Bubbles had managed to wiggle her wrists from his larger hands and pull his face down for the kiss she had been longing for. The force almost bruised their lips instantly. An arm wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her body up against his.

Starting to feel impatient himself, Boomer seductively licked her bottom lip before biting it and pulling back. Just as the blushing blonde below his own body was about to protest, she was silenced by her own moan as she felt his lips kiss her neck. His tongue darted out and trailed up her neck, to her jaw line. He repeated this, meanwhile slyly sliding his now free hand up her back in delight as her skin jumped beneath his touch.

His lips attached to hers again, as he pushed their bodies to the backboard of their bed. Bubbles sat up half way, holding herself up by her shoulders, still entangled in their kiss and pulled her arms from her long sleeves. Boomer pulled away and lifted her blue shirt away from her body, tossing it to the side of the bed carelessly. He took the time they had paused to take his shirt off too, before pulling her bruising lips back to his.

Bubbles shivered as his hands ran up her bare side, one slipping under the band of her bra. She heard the familiar snap and felt the garment be taken away. He pulled her closer and her chest was pressed against his, the warmth of it was almost relaxing.

They broke their kisses for some much needed air.

"I though you were hungry?" Bubbles panted, her breath uneven from excitement.

He smiled at her cute innocence. It never seemed to leave her. "I can wait." He said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Fine." She huffed, pushing his back to the bed and hovering over him. Her hands slid down, ever so slowly and lightly, down to the hem of his faded blue jeans. It took her 5 seconds to unbutton the jeans and for him to kick them off just as quickly.

Boomer watched her eyes travel to every inch of his skin before they noticed the smirk covering his face. His hands traveled up her small arms, as his fingers wrapped themselves around

her skin, he flipped them over, retrieving a squeal from his victim.

"You're too cute." He whispered in her ear. She held back a moan from how delicious his voice sounded. She hadn't noticed that he had managed to slip off her bottoms entirely. Her pants and all. Realising this, her face flooded with blush.

"I feel naked, Boomer.." She whined. Boomers face turned white at her stating the complete obvious.

Ignoring her childish whine, he started kissing down her neck. He trailed his butterfly kisses down to her collar bone. His hands cupped her chest as he continued is way down her body. The further down he went, the lighter his kisses became, and it drove Bubbles insane. Her back was arched and she was biting her lip trying to not make a noise or squirm.

"_Boomer.."_ Her moans were ecstasy to his ears and just edged him on.

His mouth made it way back up to her lips. Her hands reached down to the hem f his black boxers and lightly tugged on them.

"_Boome-_** BRICK!" **Bubbles screeched, pulling a pillow from behind her to cover her body. "I'M NAKED, OH MY GOD!"

Boomer whipped around, suddenly happy about Bubbles not removing his boxers for the very first time.

""What the hell, Brick! What are you doing!" The tall blonde yelled, standing up and throwing his previously worn shirt to Bubbles.

"I totally would have screamed, but you know, I don't scream. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, if this is what happened after going away for just 2 weeks, maybe I should start doing that more often!"

* * *

><p>Mwuahahaha. Happy time interruption! xD<p>

Should I write more of these?

Review! 3


End file.
